


MOments: Thinking Out Loud

by SayAnythingSerendipity



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Men's Hockey RPF, Morgan Rielly - Fandom, Morgan Rielly/Tessa Virtue - Fandom, Tessa Virtue - Fandom, Tessa Virtue/Morgan Rielly - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Love Stories & Love Songs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:12:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26230168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SayAnythingSerendipity/pseuds/SayAnythingSerendipity
Summary: I love how happy Tessa and Morgan are. Here is a short piece on what I think Morgan might have felt at the start of their relationship, again inspired by the lyrics of a love song. I’m not sure if I will always use the same song to write from Tessa’s and from Morgan’s fictional perspectives, but I did have this story idea around the same time I wrote my first TMo short story.
Relationships: Morgan Rielly/Tessa Virtue, Tessa Virtue/Morgan Rielly
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	MOments: Thinking Out Loud

_“‘Cause honey your soul can never grow old, it’s evergreen. Baby your smile’s forever in my mind and memory.” - **Thinking Out Loud** by Ed Sheeran_

For most of his life, hockey was his first love. The first thing he chose for himself that wasn’t a necessity to live, like oxygen, food, and water. The first thing that made him want to do whatever he could to keep in the forefront of his life. For most of his life, hockey was his focus, and he lived within it.

To say he lived only for hockey for most of his life would not be wholly accurate all the time. He definitely had interests that weren’t hockey-related. Like his family. His dog. And girls. Though he knows that some might argue the girls actually were hockey-related, he thought he did a pretty good job of avoiding the puck bunnies seeking to be with him for what he did as opposed to who he was.

But as much as he’s loved hockey, he now realizes that love wasn’t even close to what he’s feeling now. No, this feeling is beyond every hockey moment he’s loved in his life so far. It’s like World Juniors multiplied by hearing his name called in the NHL draft to the power of hearing his name announced in the arena after he scored his first goal as a Leaf. The love he feels right now, it is so immense and so intense. It’s like no other. And it’s an experience he owes to his first “love” in the end.

Which is not to say that it was hockey that brought this love to his life. But if he was to look at all the ways he could have missed out on the incredible chapter of his life he is currently living right now, hockey definitely helped him out in getting the current apple of his eye, as his mother would teasingly tell him.

Were it not for hockey, he would never have met his teammate who mentored him when he was just a kid in awe of wearing a Maple Leaf. Not ever knowing that teammate, and spending hours at said teammate’s house, would have meant never building the friendship that transcended beyond the work of getting their team through an 82 game season. A friendship that was more than just work events and work appearances, that continues to this day even after his friend got traded to another team.

Without that friend, he wouldn’t be “The Luckiest Man in the World” (he thinks that in his inner hockey announcer’s voice whenever he thinks of her and realizes anew that he is her boyfriend) because he would have never met her. And his world would have undoubtedly be the lesser for that unknown loss. Thank goodness for hockey. For hockey, in its own way, brought him his Tess.

Being with Tess, as much as he’s lived and breathed hockey for most of his life, he finds his place in being her Morgan. He feels most himself with her, not just because she loves him for who he is, not what he does for a living, but also because seeing the happiness light up in her eyes has quickly become his favourite thing and it delights him to no end each day he gets to wake up and see that happiness shine in her eyes when she looks at him.

Her smile, the one that’s not the one she brings out to the public, the one with that particular twinkle that their friends tease them both about because he’s been told he gets a similar light in his eyes when he looks at her, is his happiness. It surprises him when he looks up from reading a book, catches her eye, and sees that twinkle there when she softly smiles at him. It glows in his heart when he comes home from the rink and sees her multi-tasking all the projects she’s been working on amidst her studies. It inspires him to be more for her and for their future. A future he wouldn’t have been able to even contemplate, were it not for hockey. For as long as he’s loved hockey, he knows he’s going to be lucky to love her for even longer. And even without hockey, he knows her heart is his.


End file.
